Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a variable frequency digital oscillator which is used to control the programming voltage and current required by an Electrically Erasable and Programmable Read-Only Memory, herein referred to as an EEPROM, and particularly to an EEPROM charge pump using such a variable frequency digital oscillator which is of high efficiency to provide extreme economy in power utilization.